1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying device, and more specifically to an ultra-light flying device carrying a load of at most one person. The invention also relates to a wing construction to be used in the flying device.
Throughout history humans have had a strong desire to fly. Thus, a great many devices intended for flying, which can also be called aircraft, have been developed. In many situations, the development work has culminated in aerodynamics. In this field, properties that improve, for example, energy economy, have been created, especially with reference to professional aviation.
2. Description of Related Art
Development has also taken place in terms of flying devices equipped with propellor blades rotating around a vertical axis. In practice, this means flying devices, which can generally be referred to as helicopters. Very many different adaptations of ‘personal’ flying devices of this kind can also be found in the patent literature. Unfortunately, quite many of these are, however, based on theory, and often on misunderstood theory at that, and not on practice.
In terms of flight, one class of flying device are those operating without a separate power device. So-called hang gliders are a good example of this class. In order to take off, devices in this category require towing, or a high place from which gliding can commence.
Because the weight of small flying devices is an important factor relative to both use and also official regulations, attempts have been made to reduce weight in every way possible. The main ways are a reduction in size, or material selections, which allow sufficiently strong structures to be created with the least weight possible. Modern materials provide excellent opportunities for this.
When speaking of flying devices that are equipped with an apparatus developing a pushing force, and combining this with a small size and light weight, one factor is the easy portability of the device. On the one hand, this signifies a positive value, because the owner can take the device with them by using conventional means, such as normal-sized trailer for a car. On the other hand, this also signifies a negative side, in that the device cannot be left unwatched anywhere, because a thief can easily take the device, without requiring a crane or similar tools.